Justice League vs Teen Titans: Trigon's Return
by Bryanven0m
Summary: Trigon's Return is inevitable. The Titans will do all they can, but Raven will eventually have to solve this. Only, this time, she won't be alone. Takes place after Justice League vs. Teen Titans. They didn't have a category for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I only own my OC. I don't own anything else in the story
1. Chapter 1

Everything was peaceful so far in Jump City. Well, as peaceful as a crowded city can get. But at least everything was peaceful at the tower. Well, almost. Damian was spending another hour in the training room, irritating everyone. Well, almost everyone, because he was sparring with Jaime. Starfire was chatting with Dick, Beast boy and Cyborg were getting to know each other, Raven was meditating and trying to ignore Trigon's constant death threats. Just then an alarm went off all around the tower. (I don't know if there's a crime alert in that version of the tower.)

"Whoa whoa whoa, where's the fire?!" Asked Beast boy.

"I don't think it's a fire" said Cyborg. That's when Starfire activated the tower communications and received a message from the Justice League.

"Titans, there's a situation" said Superman.

"You're assistance is required immediately" said Wonder Woman.

"What's our situation?" asked Damian

"As far as we know a group of villains calling themselves the H.I.V.E. have been causing major problems around your approximate location. We have pinpointed the location on their next target." said Batman, as a map of Jump City appeared on the screen with a red dot around the city's bank. "Get there before they do and stop them. Justice League out" the screen went black.

"You heard him," said Starfire. "TITANS GO!"

. . . .

The Titans were standing face to face with the H.I.V.E, consisting of 5 members. A pale, pink haired girl with hair that looked like demon horns, a toddler with mechanical arms coming out of his backpack, (I know Gizmo isn't really a toddler, but that's what he looks like.) One giant strong man that really needs to shave, A teenager with one eye, and another person who looked like a combo of Raven and Batman. (If you've seen Kid Wykkid, then you would agree with me on that one).

The 2 groups started attacking, Robin and the toddler fighting it out.

"I suggest you surrender now Robo-Baby." said Robin

"THE NAME'S GIZMO!" The toddler used one of his mechanical legs and hit Robin, leaving him on the ground, but he quickly recovered and continued attacking.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and the big guy were charging at each other.

"Charging like that? I don't know if I should call him Mammoth or Hippo." Said Beast boy while he was fighting the one eyed kid.

"The big guy is Mammoth!" said the one eyed kid. "And I'm See-More!" He sent a laser out of his eye, hitting Beast Boy's shoulder, then Jaime came and tackled See-More.

Raven and the pink devil were fighting each other, in a struggle. Raven was on the ground, struggling to stand. She looked up at the devil girl, who smirked.

"And I am Jinx. And it seems I've given you some really bad luck" she said before zapping Raven, causing her to scream in pain. But Raven wasn't the only one who felt the pain.

On the other side of the city, a boy who looked to be 15, was on the ground, in pain clutching his chest. This was the 3rd time. He was meditating, trying to find his sister, when suddenly he felt it. But after that pain, he felt something else, some kind of link, that was pulling him towards the one he sought to find.

"Raven..." the boy said before zooming off. His legal guardian noticed him before he left.

"Eagle where are you-?"

"Can't talk, sister needs me! Hang on Raven!" Eagle yelled aloud before summoning a portal to her location.

Meanwhie Raven was on the ground, in pain, struggling to stand up, blood coming out of her mouth. Jinx standing above her.

"Say goodbye, Raven." Said Jinx before a white portal opened up beside her and Eagle came out of it tackling Jinx. Just before he could land a punch, Jinx kicked him off and glared at him. "And who are you supposed to be?" asked Jinx.

"My name is Eagle," he said. "Son of Trigon the Terrible and brother of Raven."

"Am I suppose-" was all Jinx could say before she was blasted by light magical energy and crashed headfirst onto a car.

Before Eagle could applaud himself he heard his sister yell, "Robin!" He turned around and saw her looking at Damian and Gizmo. Eagle then sent some more light magical energy at Gizmo's mechanical arm backpack, causing them to malfunction, and stop working. Giving Damian the advantage and knocking Gizmo out.

Then Eagle heard Mammoth roaring while charging at him.

"Stop!" Eagle yelled. Mammoth kept going. "I said stop!" Mammoth still kept going. "I said STOP!" Eagle then used his magic to send a STOP sign right at Mammoth's face, knocking him out. He then used the sign to hit See-More on the head while Blue Beetle dealt the final blow.

"Dude, you were awesome!" said Beast boy. "The news is going to go crazy!"

"Thanks but I'm not looking for praise," said Eagle. He thenlooked at Raven. "I need to heal my sister."

"Sister?!" said all the Titans, including Raven.

"Hold still." Said Eagle calmly. He placed his hands a few inches above Raven's wounds. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Eagle kept repeating the words until the wounds were healed and he passed out. Raven was holding on to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother Raven?" asked Jaime.

"I-I didn't know if he was alive" Raven said.

 _"So it seems my son has returned to me,"_ said Trigon. " _If I can get him to assist me, somehow, my escape and my victory will be assured!"_ he then laughed. " _EARTH WILL BE MINE!"_

( _ **Ahoy laddies, Bryanven0m here, releasing a new story. The idea just popped into my head and I wanted to play it out before it just vanished. So anyway, Read, review, follow, and fave the story and as always I will see you in the next Chapter. Bye-Bye!)**_


	2. Recovery

Eagle woke up with a massive headache. He felt as if he got hit by a truck. No scratch that, a plane. He was dazed and disoriented at first, but after awhile, he recovered just enough to find himself in what appeared to be a hospital room, but it actually felt different from the other hospitals. It actually felt kinda homey. But there was still the headache.

"Ow, my head," said Eagle. "Where the hell am I?"

"Welcome to Titans Tower!" said a voice that made him jump. (Not literally) He turned and saw it was Starfire.

"Dammit, don't do that to someone!" said Eagle. "Especially someone in a hospital!"

"Sorry," said Starfire.

"It's okay," said Eagle. "Just be more careful next time" Eagle was about to go back to sleep when he remembered something. "Oh no, Raven! Is she alright? Is she-?"

"She's fine," said Starfire. "She's with the others outside."

"Can they come in?" asked Eagle.

"Are you sure?" asked Starfire. Eagle nodded. "Well, okay." Starfire opened the door and the Titans entered.

"Dude, you were awesome!" said Jaime.

"No Kidding! You threw Jinx head first into a car!" said Beast Boy

"You fought well," said Damian. "Even though I personally found the stop sign ironic"

"That was my personal favorite" said Cyborg. Raven just looked at Eagle, then she walked up to him and hugged him. (I have a tendency to make them a bit OOC. I apologize if I do.) Eagle hugged back as well.

"How are you alive?" asked Raven.

"What do you mean?" Asked Eagle

"I saw Trigon kill you"

"Oh, that!" said Eagle "Well, you're in for one hell for one hell of a story."

 _Flashback_

 _Hell was still a massive fire pit of eternal torture, and Trigon smirked at everyone's suffering. Raven was hiding behind Trigon when he turned around to see his recently escaped son, Eagle. But he knew it wasn't Eagle._

 _"I have returned, father" said the imposter._

 ** _"YOU FOOL!"_** _Yelled Trigon after he punched the imposter. "_ _ **FIRST YOU LET HIM ESCAPE, THEN YOU ASSUME HIS FACE?! YOU'RE PUNISHMENT WILL BE SEVERE!"**_ _Trigon then began tearing the imposter apart from the inside, and wouldn't stop no matter how much the imposter begged for mercy, until the imposter exploded to bits, the parts dissolving into dust_

 _End of Flashback_

"So that's what happened," said Raven. "Just an imposter."

"Yep" said Eagle.

"Well, at least you're alright now" Raven hugged him again.

"As soon as you have fully recovered, I want to see your skills in the training room" said Damian.

"Now Damian," said Starfire. "He still needs time to reco-"

"You're on" said Eagle. Damian nodded. Eagle smiled and looked at everyone and thought, _I think I'm going to like it here_

 _ **(And that concludes Chapter 2! I really really hoped you enjoyed it. Also, I've noticed a couple of you guys asked if I was gonna do bbrae or RobRae. I'm going to do a love triangle and leave Raven's final decision to you guys. I'm going to post a poll on my profile page and let you vote, and when the right Chapter comes out, which might be probably 8 or 10, I'll see the results and put those in. So be sure to leave a review and as always I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye!)**_


	3. The Confrontations

Eagle was recovering pretty well. Not long after the explanation of his escape, he was back on his feet. Starfire agreed to give Eagle a tour around the tower. They stopped at the training room.

"And this is our training room," said Starfire. "Want to try it out?"

"Eh, why not?" asked Eagle. He was liking it here. Which wasn't rare, since he spent a majority of his life in hell. Soon the training bots were beginning to attack Eagle. But Eagle wasn't surprised. He used his magic to send two of them smashing each other together. He lifted another one, then crushed it into a ball, then he threw it at a group of them.

"Impressive" said Starfire.

"I learned from the best" said Eagle. Just then Nightwing entered the room.

"Damn, that was cool" said Nightwing. "The Justice League wants to speak with you" Eagle's heart dropped. He really didn't feel comfortable around the Justice League. Especially Batman.

"Very well" said Eagle. He arrived at the main room and the Justice League looked at Eagle.

"You must be Eagle" said Batman.

"Yes, I am. You are Batman I presume?"

"Yes. I'm here along with Superman, Wonder woman, Flash, and Green Lantern. Captain Marvel's busy" said Batman. Each hero nodded at Eagle. Except for Green Lantern.

"I'm not impressed" said Green Lantern. Eagle's eyes glowed white and Green Lantern's ring flew off his finger. "Hey!"

"Neither am I" Eagle said. Eagle looked at the ring. "Shiny" he said before throwing it back to Lantern.

"I like the kid already" said Flash.

"Anyway, straight to the point, we would like to speak with you about something." Said Superman

"About what specifically?" asked Eagle.

"We just wanted to talk to you" said Flash.

"About some expectations while you're here" said Wonder Woman.

"I'm listening" said Eagle.

"I expect you to try and not to behave recklessly like you did during the fight with the H.I.V.E I expect you to work with the others and not against them, I expect you to follow orders, I expect you to cooperate and if you don't, we will incapacitate you. Understood?" said Batman.

"Father, I think that's enough" said Damian.

"I understand sir" said Eagle.

"Good" said Batman.

"What he means is," said Superman. "That we don't want any problems from you, okay?"

"Yes sir" said Eagle.

"Carry on Titans" said Batman as the Justice League returned to their base.

"Well that went well" said Cyborg. Raven looked at Eagle.

"I'm impressed." Said Raven.

"Don't be" said Eagle. He then noticed the gem on her head. He reached out and touched it. As he did. He ended up in a weird dimension, covered in Red. Then four yellow glowing eyes appeared before him.

 _"HELLO, MY SON"_ said Trigon.

"Father" said Eagle. A look of hatred on his face. "I'm surprised Raven didn't kill you"

" _YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME. I CANNOT BE DESTROYED"_

"That's a small possibility." Said Eagle. "What's your plan?"

 _"EAGLE MY SON, YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW BY NOW THAT I HAVE NO PLAN"_

"Wow, after all these years, you're still a terrible liar" said Eagle.

 _"YOU DARE?! YOU DARE TO INSULT THE MIGHTY TRIGON?! I WILL BE FREE, THEN I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD, THEN YOU!"_ With that. Eagle passed out on the ground, his last thought being: **_I'll destroy you Trigon. Just you wait"_**

( _ **Hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity. It's been hard coming up with material. Anyways, that was Chapter 3. Be sure to leave a review and as always I will see you in the next Chapter. Bye-Bye!)**_


	4. 2 New faces

The Tower was rather peaceful today. Damian was training, Raven was reading, Jaime was watching a movie with Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Eagle was with Starfire after she called for him so they could talk.

"What exactly is it that you wanted to talk about, Starfire?" asked Eagle.

"Well, I was wondering something. It's been bugging me ever since the mission with HIVE."

"And what exactly is that?" asked Eagle.

"How did you know when to come to Raven's rescue, at the exact time she was in danger?" asked Starfire. Eagle thought about it for awhile.

"It's not easy to describe. Ever since I escaped Hell all those years ago, I felt a strong connection to her. It was like she was right beside me the whole time. I really wanted to be their for her when father returned, but at the time, I felt as though she was safe, that she would handle it, and she did. When she was attacked by Jinx, it felt like an extremely sharp knife flew straight at my heart. I wouldn't say it was the same as feeling her pain, but it was ridiculously close. The bond that we have as family, might've just saved her life, and I have a feeling that it will again."

When Eagle finished, Starfire nodded and smiled.

"Well said, Eagle. Well said. Anyway, you should head to the training room. Damian's been asking to spar with you all day."

Eagle rolled his eyes. He then mumbled something about "Waynes" and "arrogance" and "Downfall." He then began making his way to the training room. When he got there he wasn't surprised that Damian was already there, swiping his sword at a bunch of training drones. Damian charged at a drone about to slice it cleanly in half when Eagle appeared and grabbed the blade just as it was coming down. Damian looked with wide eyes at the chuckling Eagle.

"The training drones aren't worthy opponents, young warrior," said Eagle. He let go of the sword and walked towards the other side of the training room. "I'm ready when you are. I want this battle to be pure hand-to-hand combat. So, there's no need to use the sword."

Damian went ahead and put up his sword before getting into a fighting stance. For a minute, he did nothing. He waited for Eagle to make the first move. Eagle ran forward and charged at Damian, who sidestepped the charge. Damian went to punch Eagle, but Eagle moved quickly and kicked Damian in the stomach. Damian let out a groan as he rolled across the floor. He got up and actually smiled a little.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. But you're going to have to do better than that if you plan on taking me down in combat," he said. Eagle chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, young Damian, you're about to see that I am full of surprises," said Eagle. Damian ran at Eagle and threw multiple punches, most which Eagle dodged, and blocked, though he managed to counter the last punch with a palm to the chest. Damian stumbled but recovered. The two continued to throw punches and kicks at one another while the other Titans were watching.

"Wow, this Eagle guy is good. If he can keep up with Damian for this long, then he's my new best friend," said Beast boy.

"Hey!" Yelled Cyborg.

"There's always the chance he's using his magic to power himself up," said Jaime. His scarab beeped a couple of times. "Hey, I'm saying it's a possibility. Raven, back me up!"

"He's not using magic," Raven simply stated. Jaime facepalmed himself and sighed.

"Guys, be quiet! It's getting good!" said Beast Boy.

Indeed it was. The barrages of attacks kept coming until Damian finally kicked Eagle in the stomach. Eagle fell on his back, then recovered.

"You fight well," said Eagle.

"This is the result of intense training and prac-AGH!" Damian was interrupted by a punch to his face. The force of the punch actually sent Damian crashing into a wall. Eagle walked up to him.

"You let your guard down. A rookie mistake. One I don't want you to ever make again. Understood?" Eagle said. Damian got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're right. It's a rookie mistake. One I don't ever plan on making again," said Damian. Eagle helped him up and shook hands with him. Starfire moved up.

"Everyone, I have an important mission for you all!" She said.

"It's not mandatory fun again, is it?" asked Damian.

"Not this time. This time it's something serious. The city bank is being robbed by an unknown villain. Now come on you guys, let's go!"

The Titans nodded and immediately began their journey to the bank. When they arrived, they saw a man in a white armor with bits of yellow, destroying police cars with some kind of beam. The man turned and spotted the Teen Titans.

"Ah, so these are the famous Teen Titans. I was hoping you'd look more intimidating," said the man.

"Who are you?" Damian asked.

"You may call me, Dr. Light," the man said with an evil smirk. Suddenly, Eagle burst out laughing.

"Dr. Light? What the hell kind of a name is that?! What's your power, being useless?!" Eagle said while laughing. To say that this angered Dr. Light was an understatement. He growled in anger then fired a light beam at Eagle. Eagle stopped laughing and reached out his hand, which hit the beam and absorbed it. Dr. Light looked shocked.

"Titans, go!" Yelled Starfire. The Titans except for Eagle charged and attacked Dr. Light. Dr. Light dodged Beast boy and Cyborg's charge, and fired a light beam at Damian and Raven, who both dodged the attack. Damian kicked Dr. Light and he fell to the ground. He recovered and growled in anger.

"That's enough!" Yelled Dr. Light. He pressed a button and everyone was blinded by a giant flash of light. Everyone covered their eyes and waited for the light to disperse. When the light was gone, the first thing the Titans saw was Eagle holding Dr. Light by the neck, choking him slightly. Eagle no longer had a upbeat sense of humor. His expression was serious, and his eyes were pitch black.

"My turn," said Eagle. Suddenly, Eagle fired a giant beam at Dr. Light who yelled in pain. When the pain stopped, Dr. Light looked shaken and was whimpering, before being knocked unconscious by a stone the size of a quarter. Eagle turned around to see a young, blonde woman was standing on a floating rock. "Excuse me, whoever you are, what is your name?"

The young blonde chuckled and let out a friendly smile.

"I am Terra, and I feel like you could use some help."

(I know, I KNOW THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTER SUCKS! Geez! Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
